The present invention relates to a combination of a staple gun and a cap feeding device which includes a cap container located beside and in parallel with the barrel. Only one diameter distance of the cap A distance between the cap container and the nose portion is equal to a diameter of a cap.
A conventional combination of a staple gun and a cap feeding device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,310 to Lamb with a title of xe2x80x9cStaple Or Nail Gun Assembly, Cap Feeding Device For Staple Or Nail Gun, And Cap Assemblyxe2x80x9d. The assembly includes a container for receiving the caps and the container is fixedly connected to a rear end of the handle of the staple gun. A base is connected between the lower end of the container and the nose portion of the staple gun. The caps are filled in the passage in the base and moved by a pneumatic device so that the caps are fed into the cap holding chamber located beneath of the nose portion of the staple gun one cap at a time. The position of the container makes the whole assembly to be bulky and the passage is so long that at least six caps are filled in the passage before entering into the cap holding chamber. It is possible that the six caps in the passage are jammed or stocked during pushing by the pneumatic device. Because there are two rails on two sides of the passage so as to prevent the caps from being dropping from the passage, it takes time to release the trouble.
The present invention intends to provide a short base wherein only one cap is filled between the nose portion and the cap container.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for feeding caps to a staple gun and the device comprises a base which has a first end thereof connected to a nose portion of the staple gun and a passage is defined in a top surface of the base. A cap container for storing caps is vertically connected to the top surface of the base and is located beside and in parallel with the barrel of the staple gun. A distance between a lower end of the cap container and the first end of the base substantially equals to a diameter of a cap. A pneumatic device is connected to the staple gun and a push plate is movably received in the passage and driven by the pneumatic device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a staple gun having a cap feeding device wherein the distance from the cap container to the nose portion of the staple gun is short so as to reduce risks of jamming of the caps.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.